


His Goddess of Dryl

by MinaAffairs



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, It's just body worship porn in the crypto castle I don't know what else to say, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaAffairs/pseuds/MinaAffairs
Summary: While taking a tour of Dryl Hordak cannot help but be very enamored at the sight of Entrapta upon her throne.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 235





	His Goddess of Dryl

**Author's Note:**

> It's sex

The tour of Dryl had been an experience that even Hordak had to admit he found delightful. Though that was perhaps because he was spending it with the woman he loves so deeply, in her kingdom. Everything feels so very her that Hordak can't help but find himself liking every inch of the kingdom. From the mixture of industrial and curving architecture to the insane labyrinthian layout of her castle, to the numerous haphazardly constructed bots milling about the halls. It brings a smile to the warlord.

He might be slightly biased.

As they enter the large hall in the center of the castle of Dryl he actually finds himself surprised. The long vaulted room contains many pictures on its walls, ample lighting, robotic attendants that seem to have been standing at attention in here for some time. Most strikingly though is the rather large metal throne at the far end of the hall. Yes Hordak has let Entrapta sit within his own throne but it never occurred to him she would have one of her own in Dryl. It should have, it makes sense. She's a Princess.

"Is that... Your throne?" Hordak asks as he walks forward.

Entrapta looks over at it, then grins. "Yeah! The throne of Dryl! I don't use this room much but isn't it nice! I like that there aren't as many stairs as yours!" She notes with her normal chipperness.

Hordak ignores the comment about his stairs, they're a powerful aesthetic and he does not need to justify them, in favor of a request that's floating itself in his brain. "Would you care to take your throne?" He asks

Entrapta blinks. "What?"

"Sit in it." Hordak clarifies. "I wish... Too see what that looks like..."

Entrapts stares at him for a moment. Then giggles and smiles "Okay!" Her voice echos happily through the vaulted chamber as she moves over to the throne and plops into it, taking a moment to shift around and try to find a position that's comfortable for her. It's clear she's not used to it, the princess of Dryl so rarely sits upon her throne. However she does eventually find a lounging posture she seems to like. "Like this?" She asks.

Hordak is staring. She's always looked good to him. She had definitely always looked good on his throne as well, but something about this, something about it being hers. Her demeanor and her personality intermingled with this castle that is so her. Sitting upon a throne that is solely and completely hers. There's a power there, a beauty. 

Hordak finds himself impossibly attracted to her in this moment. She is gorgeous, she is a queen, a goddess. So he nods. "Beautiful." He says, then he steps forward and kneels down before her. It's almost an instinct, a need to recognize this. "Entrapta, you are gorgeous." He says as he looks up at her.

The kneeling, the compliment, it garner's a blush from Entrapta. Her giggle becomes more bashful. "O-oh. You're kneeling Hordak..."

"I am." He replies. "I feel you deserve such reverence." 

Entrapta just squeaks out another "Oh." Completely red faced at his sudden change in demeanor. He is sure there's curiosity in there but even she can be overcome with emotion from time to time.

Hordak honestly can't help himself but smile at her. Even so bashful, squirming so slightly, she is unbelievably gorgeous. Then he thinks back to the layout of the castle. The impossible looping maze of a building. They really are in effect completely in private here. It drives him to ask a question. "Would you mind shedding your clothing, My Princess?" He asks. 

Entrapta stammers more! The unexpected shift in the situation really making her brain chug! But then she bites her lip and nodes, lifting herself up in front of her throne on her hair, almost floating in the air like the vision of some Etherian Goddess that the locals might worship. Hordak watches her slowly remove her clothing piece by piece, stripping herself naked and revealing her body to the throne room, to him.

He loves it so. Every gorgeous inch, every soft curve, every knick or scar from where an experiment went sideways, every single line of stretched skin where Entrapta's love of tiny pastries beat out her flesh's elasticity. Every part of it he loves. 

As she lowers herself back down to the throne Hordak stands, just long enough to step forward and kneel again right before her. She watches him with flushed cheeks and excited eyes. Then he takes her bare leg in one hand, lifting it up to kiss her calf gently. "You are a goddess." He speaks simply and truthfully.

Entrapra sighs happily at his touch, at the feeling of his lips brushing against her skin. Hordak looks back up over her body, his eyes trailing every single millimeter. His talons trail gently over the skin of her legs, causing goosebumps to manifest across her. She shivers at the feeling.

"May I explore you?" Hordak asks. Then decides suddenly to add. "Worship you?"

Entrapta murmurs and nods. "You may." She speaks quietly. 

Hordak smiles slightly, then lets his hands trail upward further. Pressing against, feeling, her soft thick thighs. Up along her hips, pressing into the pliable flesh above her bone and muscle. He shifts forward, a hand caressing over the round plump stomach that he has found himself so enamored with. So different and decadent than his own emaciated form or the chiselled physiques of his soldiers. A sign of royalty, of a deity. He leans down to kiss her stomach. Letting his hands trail upward further. Entrapta murmurs happily at his attentions all the while.

"Gorgeous." Hordak repeats as he moves upward, his lips meeting and loving her large heavy breasts. Another sign of the decadent body of an idol worthy of worship to him. He feels her shiver as she leans back in her throne, letting herself relax and spread out fully for him. 

Along her sternum he kisses, her neck, her cheek and the lobe of her ear. Then finally he meets her lips. 

"You are everything." He whispers to her illiciting a small moan from his goddess.

Their lips meet again. Another moment of passion as they share their excited breath. Then Hordak breaks the embrace, trailing himself back down her body. Placing gentle and deferential kisses along her as he lowers himself between her legs. Gently he coaxes her to spread her thighs, quietly moving to kiss and love those legs as he moves inward toward her center. 

He can hear her breath coming more quickly as he moves closer. Her hair wrapping gently around him, holding him and wanting to guide him faster. Finally he gives her what she so desires, and what she so deserves. His knuckles moving to gently coax her sex before his long tongue slips into her. The base of it finding it's familiar perch on her clit as the rest curves into her, tasting and exploring her as if presented with the most decadent of meals

His hands move to wrap around her. Squeezing and holding her as he begins to work at her. Stroking and enjoying her taste. He can hear her moan above him. Squirming. Her thighs slowly press in around his head, turning his world into nothing more than her. A wonderful world, one he quietly hopes to never leave.

The trembling of muscles, the taste and smell, the sounds of her pleasure emanating from her. All of it washes across him and consumes him. All of it he loves, all of it is her. A small groan escapes his own mouth and vibrates through her. He feels her hand reach down to pet his head as her hair wraps tighter and caresses him more. As she slips beneath his skirt he actually gasps into her.

His goddess deeming him worthy enough to return his affections.

It takes Hordak a moment to regain his rhythm when Entrapta begins to stroke him. His momentary faltering elicits a small breathy laugh from her even as she pants and writhes with pleasure. It is another melodious sound to him, something wonderful that he is so lucky to be graced by. It really only serves to make him even more eager still. He wants to hear her cry out, happy and awash with the pleasure she deserves.

All the while she works him in turn, filling his own body with rapidly growing arousal. He feels his legs trembling even as he rests on his knees for her. Surely his arms would give way to her if not for his exoskeleton. Strength she gave him. Strength used for this most wonderful of tasks. 

He hears her growing louder, feels her squeezing harder around his head. This time she falters and he lets out a small laugh into her. Soon enough the squeezing of her thighs becomes a tight curling around his head. Her body twitching and spasming as she crashes across her threshold and she cries out in orgasmic delight. It's all so delectable to Hordak. Everything about her. 

When she loosens her grasp on him he pulls himself up, to smile at her. She smiles back, and before he can speak he feels her suddenly pick up the pace on his own pleasure. This time Hordak gasps, and lets himself fall forward to rest on her. Resting on that soft abdomen he so adores. His body twitching as she works him towards his own decadent release. He hears her giggle, feels her stroke his head as he whimpers and moans in pleasure.

And when she speaks out a loving. "Cum for me." He of course complies. 

She is everything.


End file.
